


Lost Notes and Butts

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut about butts and fingering said butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Notes and Butts

Young man rushed around the room, picking up things and tossing them wherever. He was like a tornado of disorganization. Nick’s eyes followed ritual silently. Blast radius game set had seen better days. One of man’s orphaned cats fleed the scene, slinking between his legs and running out of house.

Next Aiden jumped to couch. So close in his guest the boy didn’t stop but crawled right over Nick. “Something lost?”, he asked from butt that moved so vigorously as boy tossed pillows down.

“I’ve lost it”, boy groaned and jumped quickly down from sofa again.  
“You indeed have”, Nick turned new page of boston paper. Loose page got swept by strong breeze or Aiden. Either was possible. The middle page of newspaper flew out of open window and Nick sighed deeply. Man came back to the couch, this time browsing through shelf behind the couch. He leaned in, lower part of body balancing against couch back.  
As boy pushed himself over the sofa, his back arched and buttock’s firmness was difficult to ignore. Aiden moved too much, almost slipping over the couch. Luckly Nick was there to grab the boy and put him down. To his lap, to be exact.

He put hand on young man’s back. Other moved down to buttocks, giving a surprise firm slap to left of them. Aiden let out surprised gasp: “Hey ow!”, he wiggled, prompting Nick to grab harder.  
“You’re moving way too much for my liking”.  
“Someone has cleaned up the garage. And my desk”, man young breathed deep, chest weaving against his feet: “I had blueprints, several pages worth of notes”, tender hands tapped on his feet restlessly. Nick petted boy’s back softly, like trying to calm down a wild feline.

“Even the whole library of notes I’ve made for Codsworth”, boy whispered, eyes searching surroundings.  
The slightly upwards stretched buttocks under his gaze were giving him slightly different ideas.  
Hand pushed down, massaging the soft buttcheek through the fabric. He heard faint gasp and Aiden turned his head.

“What are you doing?”, boy asked weakly.  
“Admiring you”, man responded, hand firmly pinching boy’s buttcheek. Hand rose and he slapped buttcheek again.  
“Is this… really the right time?”, boy gasped, cheek visiting his leg. ‘  
“Yes”, Nick slid finger against valley between AIden’s buttcheeks, as finger slid down boy moved softly. It wasn’t twitch moving, he heard faint promise of moan, a soft curl of fingers against his thigh. Boy’s buttocks heaved softly and he saw soft wrink drawing on lower back as young man’s back arched. Nick groped right cheek crudely. Next slap was stern and Aiden let out louder moan.

“I… haven’t done this befor-”, Nick cut boy’s chatter with new slap. Aiden was still tense, still sore. Nick’s hand moved up on jumpsuit. Aiden’s usual style was wear it with upper part tied on his waist. He approved the look and the ease of undress. He wrapped sleeves open under boy’s stomach. Aiden lift himself in his lap and obedient as ever drapes himself back to his lap. He slid jumpsuit and boxers down the waist, exposing pale young butt. Rosey skin was peppered with freckles and lovemarks. When partner had such lovely skin it was waste to not mark it.

He slid metallic hand up the buttocks, caressing way up to the fissure. Nick was careful as he moved cold fingers down the creek and touched the butthole gently. Aiden’s butt twitched, forcing him to pull hand off: “God it’s so cold”, Aiden whimpered, rubbing his palm against the thigh. Hand’s movement was sneaky but not unnoticed. Boy grabbed him, brushing long fingers against his length: “Don’t stop”, he whispered.

Nick pushed his more human hand down the alley between gap, Aiden pushed softly as his fingers slid against the buttcheek. His hand continued down, feeling as boy’s waist pushed against the thigh. Something hard rubbed down there. Nick grabbed the lower back, pressing boy down as he worked both of their cocks. He grabbed the soft skin with metal, giving it quick firm slap. Boy moaned, judging the briskness of cry that might have hurt a little. He brushed fingers back down and rubbed the skin. Teasing, he moved hand down and against the butthole.

“Mm, Nick please”, Aiden purred, waist moving against hand. Boy’s fingers gripped tightly against cock.  
“Please what?”, Nick had to concentrate to keep his voice stable and cool. Index finger brushed against butthole, softly rubbing the area: “Tell me”.  
“Fuck me”, Aiden breathed hard, butt arching even nicer: “Please”.  
“You’re so impatient”  
“I want you inside”, Aiden turned his head slowly, cheeks flustered and eyes full of warmth and sin: “You. Mmh, fingers. Anything”, boy moaned.

How could he tease anything that precious. Boy’s hair was all curly and messy, his blue eyes were half-closed and his hand wouldn’t stop stroking. Nick brought his right hand up to lips, licking his fingers. There wasn’t moisturize but he had noticed Aiden’s fondness to the gesture. This time wasn’t different. He pushed right hand to the alley, travelling down and sliding middle finger inside. Just the tip first. He softly moved fingertip in and out, making Aiden quiver already.

“That’s.. too much”. Boy’s hip swayed against his hand, begging for more. Come deeper. Nick slapped the butt, pushing more moans out of boy. As he pushed finger deeper, he felt young man trembling throughout. Boy bit his lip, waist frozen, face red with shame and lust.  
“You like this bit too much”, Nick murmured. As finger started moving deeper and faster, Aiden dissolved into blushing, moaning, curling mess.  
“Mmmh”, boy couldn’t comprehend words.

His waist wasn’t held up anymore. He was slumped but still receiving. Young man’s hands held onto his thigh and couch pillow, breathing out muted cries and whimpers.  
Could anyone really resist that? Nick pulled finger out. He had own hard on to solve. Aiden stroked his crotch tiredly, looking up to the synth.  
“You’re so rough”, boy whispered between breathe.  
“And you’re so soft”, Nick petted boy’s wet hair gently and grabbed the curls softly to brush them off his face.

Aiden smiled, curling his freshly fucked body. His legs closed but his hand continued stroking. Boy’s eyes were weary but there was still spark left.  
“What you waiting?”, Aiden pushed himself on the sofa corner, hauling his chest over the couch’s hand rest. He kicked blue jumpsuit off. Nick rushed to boy, helping him.  
Aiden looked at him over shoulder, butt up but Nick had other desires. He turned boy around, face to face. He slid on top of young man who’s hands grabbed his jacket collar, quickly moving underneath the coat and grabbing him by shoulders.

Nick opened his pants in such rush he wasn’t sure what the scratching sound was. As if he cared. Aiden opened his legs, welcoming by rising left feet over his waist which Nick grabbed like a clockwork. He penetrated young man slowly. They exchanged gasps and moans and kisses. Aiden’s fingers slowly closed around his shoulders as Nick dive inside. Aiden let out disjointed breathes, fingers opening and closing. 

Young man wrapped legs around him, keeping him close as they swinged together. It wasn’t furious pace or even raw. They were crossing frozen lake together. Aiden leaned closer, sipping kiss from the lips. The love making felt good, intimate. Like rest of world had given up and stopped, just for them. Aiden moaned deep and well, embracing him endlessly. At key moment, Aiden shook and breathed shakily between teeth.  
“Goddammit Nick, I’m-”, he couldn’t say more. Aiden climaxed, this time not making a sound. His body did it all for him. Shaking, sore, sweet.

Nick loved that body and the man that inhabited it. They lied there frozen in moment. Aiden didn’t let him go for a good while. Slowly, his legs lifted, making wet slip sound as they let go from his waists. Young man lied there, hands unfolding and falling to his sides.  
He bit his lip, dry skin making wry sound: “Wow”, all the boy could say. Nick held young man close, kissing his scorching forehead. Aiden’s wordlessness wasn’t such surprise when he realized young man had fallen asleep.

Synthetic man lied there for a moment, listening boy’s silent snoring before getting up and picking up the lanky man to his arms. He carried him to bed, pulling sheet over him. Nick leaned head, looking at sleeping beauty for a fleeting moment. As he walked over bed end, his leg hit half-hidden suitcase. He leaned over to it, opening the simple locks.  
Inside lied notes, containing complicated numerical figures and sketches of mr handies and other robotic creations.


End file.
